


Love Me Softly

by Becca_Lyn



Series: Spirit and Spellbound [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I really don't know what to tag this as, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Harry Potter Series, Rewrite from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Lyn/pseuds/Becca_Lyn
Summary: Years before the events of Harry Potter, before there was a prophecy, before there was a war, there was Tom Riddle, a man bent on finding immortality. On his journey to power he meets a young powerful woman with a dark past, and decides he must have her on his side, but what happens when it becomes more than that?





	Love Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a rewrite of a fanfiction I never finished from about six years ago. I decided to take another look at it, and write it along with its sequel. I hope you enjoy!

Tom Marvolo Riddle did not find himself an insane man. Proud? Yes. Selfish? Maybe a little. Ambitious? Of course! But, insane? Just because that’s what blasted Dumbledore believed meant nothing, but right now?

Right now, Tom felt that he was driving himself mad.

It wasn’t often that he left the sanctity of Wizarding Britain for the rubbish that is the muggle world, but the particular artifact he needed belonged to a witch that preferred the company of muggles. He had just left the tavern that acted as a gateway between the two worlds when he felt it. A being with magic so strong he could almost _taste_ it in the air.

Tom’s original mission was lost on him as he immediately turned to track the source. It took a winding path, moving faster and faster throughout the streets. Whatever it was, it was running, from Tom or something else. Either way, Tom was going to find it.

It would belong to him soon enough.

* * *

The source seemed to still suddenly, Tom able to finally catch up. The energy was sharp and icy, dangerous as he stepped closer, a clear warning to whatever threat was nearby. Tom almost thought it was targeted at him until the rage and fear formed a centerpoint focused elsewhere, absorbing all but the residual magic into a nearby alley.

A sound of a struggle was coming from the dark alleyway, a man’s grunts and the shriller sound of a young woman. Great. This sounded exactly like a situation he didn’t want to get involved with.

Tom continued forward anyway, coming just around the corner when it hit-

“Let **_go_ ** of me.”

Tom came to a standstill. Had he been a weaker wizard he would have turned and ran, but he stood and watched with interest as the man’s grip lessened on the girl’s throat, though he still held strong.

He wondered if this feeling of raw magical power was what his people felt when they bowed to him, when he spoke. If this feeling of basking in pure potential is what led people to follow him.

He was tempted to let the girl handle the fight herself, obviously she had the magical capability to do so. Even as the large, brutish man had her smaller form backed against a wall, it seemed she still had most of the control of the situation.

But, where would be the fun in that? She would be easier to convince to his side if she believed him her saviour. Not to mention, he could also take out some worthless trash while he was at it.

“Excuse me, I believe the lady said, let go,” Tom spoke calmly, glancing between the two. Blue and hazel turned to look at him, one pleading, the other furious.

“Stay outta this, kid. You got nottin to do wit it,” the man eyed Tom like he was dirt on the bottom of his shoe, quickly turning his focus back to the girl he had shoved against a wall.

It was infuriating, watching the man, this beast, believe himself above Tom, above the great Lord Voldemort. Believing himself worthy enough to touch something Tom had already decided was his, and what belonged to Tom was **sacred**.

Pulling out his wand, he prepared to kill the mongrel in front of him, “Let her go, _now_.”

The man laughed, slamming the young woman’s head into the wall once more for good measure, sounding a loud crack as she hissed in pain. She dropped to the ground, gripping her head and staring in wonderment at Tom as the man rushed him.

“ _Bombarda!_ ”

The spell hit true, flinging the man back in a explosive blast, ripping a scream from his throat as he slammed into a wall. A shrill scream left the young woman as she cowered against the bricks, her blue eyes wide with fear. Tom stepped closer to her, as if taking a protective stance in between her and the man attempting to assault her.

“You son o’ a bitch,” The man stood slowly, weak and wobbly, his shirt torn and burned across the front, blood flowing freely from the open welts on his skin.

Tom was tempted to let the man try again, to weakly charge him in hopes of actually causing him harm, but was quickly running out of patience. The girl’s residual magic was surrounding him, egging him on to finish this quickly so he could convince her to follow him, convince her magic to become _his_.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

The sickly green light filled the alley way ominously, and Tom watched with a grin as green flickered through the man’s eyes before his body crumpled to the ground. The silence in the alleyway was deafening as he absorbed the power of his most recent kill.

Schooling his expression, Tom turned slowly to face the young woman still crouched on the ground. Her eyes glared warily up at him as he offered his hand to her, “Are you alright?”

Her hand fit into his nicely, soft but callused, she obviously used her hands in day to day life. She stood neatly, pulling her hand from his, and he took a moment to really look at her as she seemed to pull herself together.

Her hair was white blonde, silvery almost. He could see her blending into the Malfoy family easily. She was dressed simply, like a muggle, her clothes covered in small marks and rips. She was pale, extremely so, that her veins could be seen bright purple and blue along her grime covered skin.

And then he noticed her eyes, glaring at him underneath her silvery bangs. Even narrowed in suspicion of him, they looked wide and naive, blue, darker now that she was focused on him instead of her attacker.

“I’m fine, thank you,” her voice was soft, yet had a pronounced strength.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” He placed one hand on his chest as a sign that he wasn’t going to harm her, the other he held out in the friendly gesture he knew muggles commonly used. “My name is Tom Riddle.”

She eyed him suspiciously once more, before giving in and placing her hand in his with a firm shake, “Kaitlyn.”

Tom allowed a small smirk to grace his lips, “It's very nice to meet you, Kaitlyn, though I wish under different circumstances. Though, I must ask, if you have such powerful magic, why didn’t you just stop him yourself?”

“Aren’t you a little old for magic,” her brow quirked upwards, her voice disbelieving. Taking a step back, she leaned against the brick wall with a small smile, “I stopped believing in fairytales a long time ago.”

Tom frowned, confused. How could someone so powerful not know of the power aching to flow from their fingertips? Taking in her muggle garb once more, he had to think of a new direction to take his questioning.

“Then, tell me, what did I just do to that man,” Tom grinned as she now frowned, looking at where the dead body was crumbled on the ground. “Come now, Kaitlyn, I know you have experienced things out of the ordinary, something that can’t be explained without magic?”

“You have some weird glowing gun, or something,” Her voice rang out, almost panicked, her eyes wide as they stared at him.

“You don’t believe that.”

She was silent, her lips pressed together tightly, her skin somehow turning paler. She looked ill, and angry at him, but somehow her eyes showed an odd sense of peace. “What do you want?”

Calmly, Tom held out his hand once more, “Come with me. Let me show you the world you’ve been missing, let me show you _magic_ . And if you decide you like it, let me teach you to **_use_ ** it.”

Kaitlyn looked around the alley way, seeing truly no other option, she placed her hand unsurely in Tom’s a final time, and she felt herself be lifted away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, and have any questions or just want to talk to me you can [find me on tumblr](http://fairytales-andfuckery.tumblr.com/)  
> And if you have an extra $3 and would like to support my work you can find a link to my ko-fi on my tumblr page!


End file.
